Best First Kiss
by Secret Behind the Pen
Summary: It's about Reed and Shane after V-Day Fair.


**Best First Kiss**

**The characters are not mine they are CP Coulter Dalton's and Blaine and Kurt from Glee.**

**This is my first ever Fanfic post so please comment and love it. =] **

* * *

><p>As the fireworks were shooting up into the night sky Reed lay under the covers replaying the scene of Shane and Micah walking away together at the end of the fair, he started to cry and then fell into sleep.<p>

Kurt and Blaine Shared their last kiss before going to bed and then said good night. Kurt walked to his room. Kurt heard an noise like sobbing and looked around to see who it was and remembered he only shared a room with Reed.

"Reed is everything all right," Kurt asked as no reply came.

"Reed?"

Kurt walked over to Reed to find him tossing and turning tears rolling down his face.

"Reed?"

He put his hand to his forehead to see if Reed was ok, he felt it really warm to the touch.

"Blaine! Blaine," Kurt yelled running out his door. "Blaine!"

"What is it Kurt," Blaine said running out of his room.

All the commotion got the attention of the Twins and Dwight, so they poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"It's Reed, I think he came down with a fever and was crying, but he wasn't awake either," Kurt said worriedly "what should we do Blaine?"

"Well, you said he was crying right?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Not just anybody can fix this not even the school nurse," Blain said with and idea in his head. "We need to get Shane."

Blaine quickly picked up his phone and dialed Shane. It rang twice and then he picked up.

"Shane it's Blaine, we have an emergence, its Reed and you are the only one who should be with him at this time come quick," Blaine said franticly.

Shane hung up and got the message, he stared to run.

When he got there he slowly pushed open the door to Reed's room to see every one gather around Reed's bed. They all looked up with worried eyes to see Shane walk in the room.

"Is he ok" Shane asked

"Nope, he is still really warm and we can't get him to stop tossing and turning," Kurt said softly.

Shane walks up to the side of the bed and takes Reed's hand in his.

"Well, I think I will be spending the night with you Blaine, so we can give them time alone. Lets go, even you Tweedles," said Kurt grinning slightly.

Shane looked up from Reed giving them a smile of reassurance.

* * *

><p>Reed wakes up to see Shane's hand in his and his head on the side of the bed asleep. His brown curls spread out over his angel face. Reed brushes the curls out of the way and kisses him on the forehead. Shane stirs in his sleep and wakes up.<p>

"Hey Sleepy head," Reed smiles.

"Hey, Reed are you ok," Shane said rubbing his eyes.

"Yah, like I was never sick," he smiled back to Shane.

"That's good, what do you want to do to day," Shane asked.

I don't really know, but first let me get ready then I'll know, ok Shane?"

"Ok," he laughs seeing Reed's bed head.

"Hey, I have something that I have been meaning to tell you, but I will tell you later," Shane told Reed before he went to get ready.

Reed got ready and was off to a day filled with hanging out with Shane. Later that day they went back to Reed's dorm room so Reed could finish an art project.

"Hey, Reed I am going to find Blaine I need to ask him a question," Shane said slyly.

"Ok," Reed said with out looking up from the canvas.

He had pant all over his face and in his hair and this made Shane laugh before leaving the room. Shane went to ask Blaine what he needed to ask him and Blaine thought his idea was cute and Romantic.

"Your going to need help with this plan and the guy right for the job is Han Westwood," Blaine told him.

Blaine looked a Kurt who was beaming.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard someone come up with and I hope it works. I would love to help," Kurt said still beaming.

After they set every thing up Shane went back to Reed's room to find him finishing up his project and cleaning up.

"What was it that you wanted to ask Blaine," Reed ask curious.

"Well, come with me and you will see," Shane smiled and took Reed's hand.

He took Reed's hand and led him out of the room.

"Where are we going Shane," Reed asked in anticipation looking up at Shane's sparkling eyes filled with excitement.

"Just wait and you will see, be patient," he smiled back.

Reed turned bright pink and realized he was still holding Shane's hand; he let out a giggle of excitement. They then walked out the Winsor front door and this made Reed wonder even more of where they where going.

Shane led him down a path lined with trees that the second they got there lit up with lights and paper lanterns. Shane turned back to see Reed's eyes glow in the light and smiled. He had never let go of Reed for fear of too much excitement would lead him to not watch where he is going then fall and hurt him self. Shane led him to the bench in the middle of Dalton's massive garden, which was also lit up with lights.

"Wow, you did all this in an hour and a half," Reed said in amazement.

"No, I had a little help," Shane said while looking into his eye's that made Reed blush a little.

"Reed I have never loved someone as much as I loved you. You were the one that made me feel that love at first sight really can happen," Shane said with all his heart now Reed's head on his shoulder.

Reed blushed 20 different shades of red some of which he didn't even know existed.

Shane Turned to him and looked into his eyes. He then reached up to move one of Reed Strawberry blond curls out of his face. Reed smiled, Shane moved his hand down Reed's face and leaned in. He was so close that Reed could feel Shane's breath that smelled of mint on his own lips. Shane now had his other hand on the small of Reed's back and pulled him closer so close that they were almost like one then kissed him. It lasted for 30 sec.

Reed felt he was in heaven and thought how could this be real, but it was so real that it made him even more confused about his feeling toward Shane. They broke apart and Shane smiled.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me," Reed remembered.

"Oh, that, right, I got a scholarship to the London School of Dance," Shane sighed.

"Wow, that's great Shane I am very happy for you, but why aren't you excited," Reed said with excitement and worry.

"Well, the problem is I am to leave to night,"

Reed struck with so many emotions on the subject didn't know what to say now. Shane felt Reed becoming distant. Reed looked down at his hands and felt tears start swell up in his eyes.

"Hey, it's only going to be about a year," Shane tried to reassure Reed

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier and didn't you even consider my feelings on the matter even once," Reed started to cry even harder.

Shane lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, but Reed just pushed his hand away.

Reed got up and ran.

Shane started to run after him, but stopped and let Reed go.

Reed slammed open the doors to Winsor house and didn't even stop to shut them. He ran right up the stairs and into his room and didn't even bother to notice the Twins come out to see what was going on.

Kurt looked up from his homework to see what all the commotion was about to see Reed in tears. Kurt though it was best just to leave him alone for a little while. A little while later Kurt looked up from the last bit of his homework to see Reed stilling by the window. He heard a soft hum that led into a song.

_Day after day __Time passed away __And I just can't get you off my mind __Nobody knows, I hide it inside __I keep on searching but I can't find_

Kurt starts to grin thinking its funny that Reed is singing a 90's pop boy band song, but then stops to listen and realizes the lyrics.

_The courage to show to letting you know __I've never felt so much love before _

_And once again I'm thinking about __Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know __What my life would be holding you close to me __Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah) __How will I know __If I let you go?_

_Night after night I hear myself say __Why can't this feeling just fade away __There's no one like you (no one like you) __You speak to my heart (speak to my heart) __It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose __But sooner or later I gotta choose __And once again I'm thinking about __Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know __What my life would be, holding you close to me __Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah) __How will I know __If I let you go?_

_If I let you go ooooh baby __Ooooooooohhhhh_

_Once again I'm thinking about __Taking the easy way out __Ooooooooohhhhh_

_But if I let you go I will never know __What my life would be, holding you close to me __(close to me) __Will I ever see you smiling back at me? __(oh yeah) __How will I know __(if I let you go?) __But if I let you go I will never know __(oh baby) __Will I ever see you smiling back at me? __(oh yeah) __How will I know __If I let you go?_

The song came to and end and Reed looks out the window into the night sky. He starts to cry again.

* * *

><p>Shane looks up at the fragile porcelain face of Reed's and smiles. He brings a hand up to Reed's forehead to see if the fever hand gone down and it had gone down a lot. He leans in and kisses Reed's cheek.<p>

Reed wakes up to the brush of lips on his cheek and sees that it is Shane.

"Good morning Reed," Shane softly with a smile.

"Hey," Reed says coldly while turning a way from Shane.

"What did I say," Shane asks.

"It's not what you said it's what you did, you walked away with Micah at the end of the fair and what was that hug and the way you were looking at him. During that moment did you ever think about my feelings," Reed said angrily still not looking at Shane.

"It was nothing I just hadn't seen him for a while. When I left with him at the end of the fair I was seeing him out and saying good-bye. Yes, I did have feelings for him, but that was before I met you now you're the only one I see you're the only one who makes me feel the way I do." Shane tried to reason with him.

"I'm really tired and I don't want to talk any more can you please leave," Reed coldly telling him to leave.

When Shane left all Reed could think about was the dream he had. Did Shane Really truly love him like he did and that kiss it felt so real_. _Thinking about this made him blush slightly. No it can't be so he shook it off, I don't feel that way about Shane, well not yet he thought. Still mad at him he fumed some more over what Shane had done the night before. How could he have forgotten about my feelings and he didn't even introduce me to his friend, he thought some more. A little while later he heard a soft faint sound. Reed looked up to see what time it was on the clock and it was 11:30.

"I slept that long, wow," Reed thought to him self.

The music got louder, so Reed got out of bed to check it out. He walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Where was everybody he thought?"

Then that's when he heard it the music he was hearing from up stairs.

_What you got boy is hard to find __I think about it all the time __I'm all strung out, my heart is fried __I just can't get you off my mind_

Shane came bursting through the Winsor common rood doors singing at the top of his lungs with every Warbler/Winsor boy trailing behind him. It became a massive party in the main hall of Winsor house.

Reed with eyes wide realized the song was for him.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love __I said your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice __Momma's telling me I should think twice __But left to my own devices __I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy __My judgments getting kinda hazy __My sneeze is gonna be affected __If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead __I think about it all the time __I'm all strung out, my heart is fried __I just can't get you off my mind_

Shane took Reed's hands and twirled him around the room while he continued to sing. This made Reed turn bright pink and forget why he was even mad at Shane.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love __I said your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say __The rush is worth the price I pay __I get so high when you're with me __But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question __Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? __Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? __Is my love your drug? __Your drug, uh your drug __Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love __I said your love your love your love is my drug __Your love your love your love_

_Hey... Hey... __So? __Your love your love your love your love, is my drug_

Shane leaned his forehead against Reed's

_(Spoken) "I like your Curls"_

Reed was blushing hard and let out a small giggle, which led to Shane seizing the opportunity. He put his hand on the small of Reed's back and pulled Reed in for a kiss. It lasted about 30 sec. until Shane pulled away.

"I love you Reed so much," Shane said beaming down at Reed.

"Wow, I never thought I was going to say this, but I love you too Shane," he said this while leaning in for another kiss. "BEST FIRST KISS EVER," Reed called out

In the background you could hear the cheers of every Warbler and Winsor boy in Winsor House.


End file.
